flow and tide
by crystallized cherry
Summary: 25 tema—Matthew-Katyusha dan rumah kecil mereka; Alfred-Natalya dan kehidupan metropolitan keduanya. {AU}


**flow and tide**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Canada/Ukraine; America/Belarus. **Genre** : Family/Romance. **Rating** : T.

 _(25 tema—Matthew-Katyusha dan rumah kecil mereka; Alfred-Natalya dan kehidupan metropolitan keduanya.)_

* * *

 **1\. Hunian**

Matthew dan Katyusha memilih sebuah rumah kecil di tepi kota, dengan garasi kecil dan halaman yang luas serta berumput. Tak jauh dari TK tempat Katyusha bekerja.

Alfred dan Natalya setuju untuk membeli sebuah apartemen di tengah kota, lantai kedua puluh satu, dengan _view_ pencakar langit New York dari jendela dapur mereka.

 **2\. Finansial**

Katyusha menabung, menyisihkan gajinya yang tak banyak namun cukup karena dia dan Matthew berencana untuk punya empat anak. Semuanya butuh masa depan yang pasti.

Alfred mengumpulkan uang dari gajinya untuk kelak dihabiskan dalam perjalanan sebagai _backpacker_ keliling dunia bersama Natalya. Entah kapan.

 **3\. Kendaraan**

Cukup sebuah minivan untuk Matthew dan Katyusha. Dan jika memang anak mereka nanti benar-benar empat, Katyusha memutuskan saat itulah dia baru mulai memikirkan mobil pengganti.

Mustang Merah untuk Alfred bekerja. Natalya berangkat dengan SUV silver, dan mereka kerap menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama di atas sepeda motor _sport_ Alfred, kadang-kadang mengelilingi kota atau ke pantai.

 **4\. Hiasan**

Katyusha membeli banyak bibit bunga untuk memenuhi halaman depan dan belakang rumahnya. Matthew membeli banyak tanaman segar berpot kecil untuk membuat isi rumah mereka segar.

Tak ada waktu dan tempat untuk bunga bagi Natalya dan Alfred. Bagi mereka, seperangkat _game console_ dan beberapa buku tebal untuk mengisi rak-rak di apartemen mereka sudah cukup menghibur.

 **5\. Acara**

Katyusha suka sekali menonton drama klasik. Matthew kadang mengalah, namun ketika Katyusha tak begitu berhasrat pada televisi, dia dengan senang hati menyetel kanal yang menampilkan acara dokumentasi binatang.

Televisi di apartemen Alfred dan Natalya jarang menjadi objek rebutan. Alfred lebih suka mengajak Natalya untuk menonton film (terutama tentang _superhero_ ) di bioskop, sementara Natalya lebih suka pada drama misteri atau detektif di televisi.

 **6\. Makanan**

Katyusha, sebagai kakak tertua di rumah, adalah koki yang baik untuk keluarga kecil barunya. Dan Matthew ternyata juga ahli, bahkan lebih pro dari Katyusha soal memasak panekuk.

Sebagai pasangan sibuk, Alfred dan Natalya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu makan di restoran cepat saji. Namun kadang Natalya memaksa Alfred untuk makan salad ketika sampai di rumah.

 **7\. Pekerjaan**

Sebagai guru SMA, Matthew merasa cukup. Katyusha pun memilih untuk tetap menjadi guru TK kendati dia sempat ditawari untuk lanjut ke tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi agar bisa jadi dosen, dia sangat senang bermain dengan bocah-bocah polos ketimbang belajar lagi.

Natalya dan Alfred adalah pasangan super sibuk, Alfred di bidang yang selalu berurusan dengan valas sementara Natalya sering bolak-balik ke luar negeri untuk kerja sama. Kadang-kadang kencan dilakukan di kafe bandara, malah.

 **8\. Anak**

Katyusha dan Matthew sepakat di angka empat. Soal gender, mereka tak mempermasalahkan apapun, namun jika yang pertama adalah perempuan, mungkin Katyusha akan sangat bahagia.

Alfred merasa punya anak cepat atau tidak sama saja, sementara Natalya meminta menunda dua tahun. Alasannya karena dia masih belum terlalu siap dan memilih menikmati karir, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat ingin benar-benar menikmati masa berduaan saja dengan Alfred.

 **9\. Malam**

Pasangan yang lebih tua ini memilih untuk menghabiskannya dengan menonton televisi bersama di atas sofa dengan satu selimut yang sama, dengan sepiring panekuk di masing-masing tangan dan secangkir cokelat berdua.

Pasangan yang lebih muda itu tak bisa setiap hari menikmatinya berdua, namun jika mereka memiliki kesempatan, bisa jadi itu dihabiskan di kamar dengan lampu yang redup atau mungkin pergi ke bioskop untuk jadwal film yang paling akhir.

 **10\. Weekend**

Katyusha berkebun dan Matthew mencoba resep panekuk baru di dapur.

Natalya mengalahkan Alfred dalam _game_ serangan zombie.

 **11\. Romantis**

Bagi Matthew, romantis adalah ketika Katyusha menyambutnya di depan pintu lalu menciumnya dan membuatkannya cokelat hangat. Bagi Katyusha, romantis adalah kejutan sederhana berupa pelukan dari belakang ketika dia memasak sambil terkantuk-kantuk di pagi hari.

Bagi Alfred, romantis adalah menemukan Natalya di tengah-tengah kerumunan bandara lalu menciumnya tanpa peduli sekeliling. Bagi Natalya, romantis adalah ketika dia pulang kerja dengan wajah lelah, Alfred mempersilahkannya berbaring di pangkuan lelaki itu.

 **12\. Pakaian**

Katyusha selalu mampu memilihkan kemeja untuk Matthew pergi mengajar, kemeja yang tepat dan tak berulang di hari yang berturut-turut. Matthew hafal warna dan motif _dress_ selutut favorit Katyusha.

Natalya sangat suka blazer merah _burgundy_ dan Alfred pun setuju— _hot, katanya_. Sementara Natalya selalu memilihkan dasi merah dengan berbagai gradasi untuk Alfred setiap kali mereka berbelanja berdua.

 **13\. Ciuman**

Bagi Katyusha dan Matthew, sentuhan malu-malu di bibir adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Kadang, sekadar ciuman di pipi Matthew atau kening Katyusha saja.

Alfred dan Natalya selalu lupa waktu dan tempat ketika mereka ingin. Rekan-rekan kerja mereka cuma geleng-geleng kepala ketika mereka berciuman di bandara seolah tempat itu adalah kamar mereka.

 **14\. Mimpi**

Bagi Matthew, mimpinya adalah keluarga dengan enam anggota. Dia selalu menanti dengan tak sabar setiap paginya, berharap Katyusha tiba-tiba saja datang padanya dan mengabarkan bahwa dia akan jadi seorang ayah.

Bagi Alfred, mimpi terbesarnya adalah menginjakkan kaki di berbagai benua. Dia ingin menjadi remaja muda yang menjelajahi dunia, meski usia sudah nyaris kepala tiga.

 **15\. Warna**

Matthew dan Katyusha selalu menjadikan warna-warna pastel sebagai preferensi barang-barang mereka.

Alfred dan Natalya sangat menyukai merah—satu-satunya warna yang sama dari bendera negara asal mereka.

 **16\. Masa Kecil**

Katyusha tertawa melihat foto Matthew saat bayi yang menangis karena boneka beruangnya direbut adiknya.

Alfred susah sekali menemukan foto solo Natalya saat wanita itu kecil, karena dia selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung kakak-kakaknya.

 **17\. Pagi**

Pagi selalu menjadi waktu untuk rutinitas menenangkan bagi Matthew dan Katyusha. Sarapan hangat dan rencana-rencana untuk para murid mereka adalah pengisinya.

Pagi seringkali menjadi waktu ketika mereka berdua terburu-buru. Pulang lewat tengah malam, dan baru tidur hampir dini hari karena waktu yang dihabiskan berdua, maka paginya pun ... selalu grasak-grusuk.

 **18\. Cincin**

Katyusha dan Matthew selalu memakai cincin yang melingkar di jari manis mereka itu ke manapun. Cincinnya sederhana, emas dengan permata yang nyaris tak kelihatan jika tak diteliti, dan berukirkan inisial M untuk Katyusha dan K untuk Matthew.

Alfred dan Natalya fleksibel soal cincin. Alfred menggantungkannya dengan sebuah rantai sebagai kalung, dan Natalya memakainya seperti biasa. Perak, berpermata amethyst untuk Alfred dan biru langit untuk Natalya.

 **19\. Minuman**

Matthew selalu tahu berapa balok gula untuk teh sore Katyusha.

Natalya kerap mengembalikan botol dan kaleng soda yang dimasukkan Alfred ke keranjang belanja kembali ke raknya.

 **20\. Aroma**

Katyusha suka sekali lavender untuk ruangan, dan jasmine untuk pakaiannya. Matthew selalu suka mencium telinga Katyusha jika wanita itu memakai wewangian lembut.

Alfred jarang-jarang memakai parfum— _tidak sempat, katanya_ —namun ketika dia memakai aroma musk asal Italia, Natalya selalu betah memeluknya lama-lama.

 **21\. Buku**

Katyusha dan Matthew selalu berbagi buku yang sama. Psikologi, khususnya tentang anak-anak. Betapa menyenangkannya membayangkan mereka menerapkan teorinya pada putra-putri mereka kelak.

Walau tak lagi punya banyak waktu untuk itu, Natalya tetap menggemari buku-buku filosofi tebal berbahasa Prancis. Sementara Alfred, jarang membaca, namun jika diminta memilih dia akan mengambil buku tentang ilmu penerbangan, terutama cerita para pilot perang.

 **22\. Salju**

Bagi Katyusha, salju artinya sup. Dia dan Matthew akan mengunci diri di dalam rumah, lalu memasak sup bersama dan menikmatinya berdua di depan televisi, kadang-kadang hanya ditemani musik dari _mp3 player_ yang disetel melalui _bluetooth speaker_.

Bagi Alfred, salju artinya menikmatinya di taman berdua dengan Natalya, dengan sekotak donat dan kopi hangat di tangan. Betapa dia berharap memiliki halaman, agar setidaknya bisa bermain lempar salju.

 **23\. Transportasi**

Di samping mobil, sejujurnya Matthew juga Katyusha suka bersepeda. Akhirnya mereka dapat membeli sepeda tandem, dan menikmati tepian kota yang dipenuhi padang rumput berdua.

Alfred dan Natalya suka kereta. Apalagi Alfred. Karena saat itulah, Natalya berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tertidur di bahunya dan memeluk lengannya.

 **24\. Liburan**

Bagi Katyusha: rumah yang hangat. Bagi Matthew: padang rumput tak jauh dari rumah.

Bagi Alfred: berkeliling dunia. Bagi Natalya: menuju tempat-tempat ekstrem yang asing.

 **25\. Cinta**

Untuk Matthew dan Katyusha, cinta adalah lewat kata-kata. Mereka selalu jujur tentang perasaan, bahkan tentang pendapat yang berlawanan sekalipun, dan semuanya terasa lebih mudah bagi mereka.

Untuk Alfred dan Natalya, cinta adalah menyentuh secara fisik dan bahasa lewat tatapan mata. Karenanyalah, Alfred selalu suka mata Natalya karena selalu dapat dia temukan cinta di sana.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: why flow and tide? flow; mengalir, simbolisasi canukr yang tenang. tide; gelombang pasang, meluap-luap, amebela yang dinamis dan mengejutkan. terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic canukr berbahasa inggris, puluhan tema dengan sedikit alinea cerita, dengan alinea-alinea yang diusahakan tidak memakai kata prompt (yet think i failed at doing so, tho ...)

thank you for reading! o/


End file.
